pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
White Pikmin
|image=Highreswavingwhite.jpg |size=100px |resistance=Poison |strength=5 |mobility=20 |throw=10 |carry=1 |candypop=Ivory Candypop Bud }} These Pikmin can only be found in Pikmin 2, and may be one of the best Pikmin in any Pikmin game. They can see Treasures Buried underground, are very fast, and as a last resort, poisinous to eat. White Pikmin are only in Pikmin 2, where they are the third type of Pikmin found. They are produced through Ivory Candypop Buds, the first of which are in the White Flower Garden. Like Purple Pikmin, their flowers are pink rather than white. White Pikmin are in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. These Pikmin are smaller than other types of Pikmin. They have red eyes devoid of pupils, that allow them to locate treasures that are completely buried underground, which is demonstrated shortly after collecting them. They are the fastest of all Pikmin, such that, when flowered, they run at least as quickly as Captains equipped with Rush Boots. White Pikmin are also immune to poison, allowing them to destroy poison pipes and walk through poisonous emissions. Plus, they release toxic secretions when eaten, and in doing so deal heavy damage to their predator. However, this doesn't prevent their death, so be careful and only use this ability as a very last resort. Three Ivory Candypops are found in the White Flower Garden on Sublevel 3 when you have 19 or fewer whites, and many are on Sublevel 4 of the Subterranean Complex. Pikmin Overgrowth Timeline White Pikmin can poison enemies with attacks, have 0.5x the attack power, and are VERY fast. Pikmin SP These pikmin are the same as the ones from Pikmin 2. They can still be obtained via ivory candypops. They do have an onion this time, and are found in the Dweevil Den. The white onion apparently finds a way out of the cave. Pikmin Kart In Pikmin Kart, White Pikmin are items that are found in item boxes uncommonly. You can throw them in front of your kart and they'll hitch on to a random kart in their range. The driver of the Kart has to swerver wildly to shake them off, and even after he/she does the damage continues so the kart won't get moving again for a couple seconds after the White Pikmin is shaken off. They also won't fall of if the driver drives into a poison vent. Their range is also twice as long as the other Pikmin's. As with all Pikmin items, the Whistle item can protect a player from Pikmin attacks and steal them for himself, so be careful who you throw them at! Elemental Pikmin |image= |size= |resistance=Air element |strength=much, much lower than average |mobility=higher than average |throw=much higher than average |carry=1 (or 15 in gusts) }} These are the Air element Pikmin. In a gusty area, they are stronger than Purple Pikmin for carrying items. Pikmin: The Winds of Light White Pikmin are first found at Melodic Maze in Pikmin: The Winds of Light. They have the same normal abilities. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs White Pikmin reappear in Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs, and have retained their fast speed and immunity to poison. They and their Onion can be found in the Toxin Territory of the Land of Wonders. Like in Pikmin 2, White Pikmin can poison enemies if consumed. However, the damage an enemy takes upon consumption is always based on size; the smaller the enemy is, the more damage it will receive, and the larger it is, the less damage it will take. Enemies are related to poison can not be hurt by consuming White Pikmin, including the Galactic Breadbug in all of its forms. Bosses will take little to no damage from eating White Pikmin. Pikmin Forever |image=PF White Pikmin.png |size=250px |resistance=poison |strength=weak (5) |mobility='high' |throw=average |carry=1 }} White Pikmin are the second type discovered in ''Pikmin Forever''. They are found in the first cave: Reticulate Garden, in the Daybreak Glade. They are still the fastest Pikmin, and they are still immune to poisonous gas and release venom upon being consumed. Now, however, they dig faster than other types of Pikmin, and their unique ability to detect completely buried objects returns. This makes them the only Pikmin type who can discover fossils. Category:Pikmin Family Category:PRPikmin Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Pikmin Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Pikmin Category:Pikmin species Category:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds